Sweetheart
by cHemicALisation
Summary: Haruno Sakura, the most popular girl in school, decided that she wanted Aburame Shino, the biggest dork. It made for a very strange love story.


Sweetheart

Summary: Haruno Sakura, the most popular girl is school, decided that she wanted Aburame Shino, the biggest dork. It made for a very strange love story.

Author's note: Any critique and/or reviews will be welcome. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

It had been raining since morning and this amused Haruno Sakura. After all Yamanaka Ino had been making plans all week for the shopping trip to the new mall after school. They had no transport and the idea was to walk there. But the ensuing rain gave no consideration to Ino's feelings, who was currently looking at the window with a pained expression. Every moment the rain showed signs of slowing down she would jump up and whenever the rain picked up speed she sink lower in her seat and groan.

"Cheer up, will you?" said Sakura

"Not in this kind of misery," muttered Ino. "I cannot believe you made me finish my homework while we are stuck here."

"The only reason we are stuck here is because you refused to let us catch the bus home. Now we have to wait here until the rain ends or somebody comes to get us," said Sakura going over her notes for the quiz tomorrow.

"I thought the rain was going to end!" Ino cried out "Why must everyone spite me so?"

Sakura paid no attention to this hysterical declaration "Can you ask your mother to pick us up? She can't be getting any business in her flower shop in this kind of weather."

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Ino taking out her phone.

Sakura looked outside the window. It was three in the afternoon and the outdoor club activities had been canceled because of the rain and almost everybody had gone home. The indoor club activities' members were the only people left. The school which usually had the feeling of bustling activity at this time now had a feeling of hollow feel of a haunted house in which every little sound was amplified.

"Let's wait at the entrance. Mom is already on the way," said Ino getting up "She knew I would still be at school."

"Your mother is brilliant," Sakura said and smiled.

"Yeah she is," said Ino returning Sakura's smile.

Their walk to the entrance was filled with spooky silence and occasional clashes of thunder. It had all the makings of a horror movie. Ino rushed to end the silence and pumped her fist into the air as a show of false bravado.

"This is our last year in high school! Let's make the best of it."

"Yeah sure," responded Sakura. She turned the corridor and collided with person coming from the other end. There was a crash of books falling and a use of a few swears.

"Ahh! I apologize. I wasn't paying attention," said Sakura. She bent down to pick up the books. She heard a sigh and that person also bent down. It only took a few minutes and soon enough both the sides were on their way.

"That was Shino, right?" asked Sakura as soon as they were out of the earshot

Ino turned and craned her neck "That was Shino?! He covers up so much these days!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Sakura "He was like that even when we were in Kindergarten."

"Such a big dork as ever" scoffed Ino "Shikamaru told me last year that Shino was one of the members of his chess club. They probably had a meeting right now."

"He is a third year like us, right? He didn't fail or anything?" asked Sakura.

Ino looked at Sakura curiously "No i don't think so. Why do you ask?

"I just haven't seen him around that's all," shrugged Sakura.

"That's probably because he blends in or whatever. I bet even instructors have trouble remembering him," said Ino.

Sakura smiled "I thought he was cute."

Ino wrinkled her nose "How can you tell?"

"I just can," said Sakura "I think he will be fun."

"Ohh Sakura, not again," said Ino shaking her head.

Sakura just laughed.

* * *

Shino walked into the school. He had brought an umbrella just as a precaution but there seem to be no use for it. It was bright and shiny today despite yesterday's thundering shower. His first class was going to start in twenty minutes and he could use that time to arrive at his leisurely pace instead of rushing around in the last five minutes like all the popular kids. They were almost like a headless chicken the way they bustled around. They represented a harried lifestyle which he would rather avoid, not that they would want him any way. He would prefer his life to be more like a serene contemplative garden in which he could lie down and bask in the sun.

His revere was broken when someone fell into step with him. He did not look at the person knowing fully that it probably was accidental and the person would soon enough move on. But the person did not. Shino looked up and saw Haruno Sakura, of all people, smiling at him.

"Hi Shino," she said "Prepped for the quiz?"

Shino stuttered "Y-yeah."

Sakura's smile widened "That's good. Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

Shino stopped in his tracks "W-what?"

Sakura raised one eyebrow "You. Me. Lunch. Today?"

"What do you want?" asked Shino abruptly

"Nothing but a lunch," said Sakura nonchalantly "How about it?"

"You mean you want money for lunch?" asked Shino quite overwhelmed by the conversation.

"No. I mean I want you for lunch," said Sakura. If she realized her perverted implication, her expression certainty did not express it.

Shino blushed and coughed and prayed for a divinely intervention to put an end to this awkward conversation. When none came he nodded his head.

"Great. Good luck on the quiz today," said Sakura. She gave him a final smile and went into the classroom.

Shino stared after her. He felt flushed and quite warm. He did not for a moment doubt Haruno's intentions. Obviously one of the most popular students in his high school had decided to make a fool out of him. The only surprising thing about it was that it happened to be Haruno Sakura, the darling of all the instructors, rather than Sai who was quite well known for his contemptuous ways towards other students or even Uzumaki Naruto who was a brutal prankster against the teachers and any other student he deemed irritating. Never mind Uchiha Sasuke who was known for his brutal strength and legendary after school fights. Haruno Sakura was the good girl of team 7 upon whom the teachers relied upon to keep the three boys in check. The same Haruno Sakura who changed her boyfriend the same way the other girls changed their nail color. The same girl, who was at the top of the grade, was always in control and had an attitude of cool nonchalance when compared to her more boisterous social circle. And now she wanted to have lunch with him. She could destroy his peaceful life just by lifting her little pinkie. But now he had to go and have lunch with her before she felt the need to lift her little pinkie.

* * *

The bell rang signifying the end of class and the start of lunch break. Sakura got up from her chair and took out her wallet from the bag. As she turned around she collided into Sasuke.

"Let's go get lunch," he said. "Naruto and Sai have already to the cafeteria."

"Today is melon bread day," Sakura said amused. "I bet they were in a hurry."

Sasuke snorted "Yeah they were. They are acting like absolute morons over it"

"Well about lunch I am busy today. So I will probably see you in geometry," said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her curiously "Are you going to have lunch with Ino?"

"No. Someone else" Sakura replied "I have to go now. See you later."

Without waiting for a reply she headed into the cafeteria. She brought an apple and took a bite. Soon enough she spotted Shino sitting in a corner table with Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. Sakura raised her eyebrow. When she asked Shino to have lunch with her she hadn't meant with company. Sakura felt quite bemused. When she asked guys out, they usually came running. It almost looked like Shino was intent on making her run after him!

* * *

"So I can't have lunch today" said Shino

"Why?" asked Kiba, his mouth stuffed with sandwich. Hinata looked up from her lunch and looked at Shino.

"Haruno Sakura wanted to have lunch with me," said Shino.

Kiba choked and Hinata's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah I know," Shino sighed "I don't know what she wants. She'll be here any minute."

"She's here," said Hinata pointing her fork.

Sure enough not two minutes later Sakura sank into the seat next Shino "Wow you are quite intent on me having to chase you" she said

"W-what?" stuttered Shino. He really needed to get rid of his nervousness around her.

Sakura smiled and turned towards Kiba and Hinata "Hi."

"Hi," said Hinata looking down at her lunch.

"Hey," drawled Kiba "Now what can you want with Shino. I bet you he has been thinking about it all morning."

"Is that so?" said Sakura. She smiled saucily and held out her apple towards Shino "Wanna bite?"

Shino coughed "Umm. I'll pass."

Sakura laughed and took a bite "Shino how is your insect collection? I heard you are crazy about it"

Shino,Kiba and Hinata stared "You know about it?"

Sakura laughed again "Of course I know about it. Kiba, you teased him about it in fifth grade. Don't you remember? By the way how is your dog? Hinata how is Hanabi? I bet she is still pretty studious."

"Hanabi is fine. Thank you for asking" replied Hinata

"How do you remember so much about us? We don't even hang out." asked Kiba taken aback "Akamaru is fine by the way."

Sakura tossed her hair "I have a tendency to remember details about other people. I mean who in the world has an insect collection?"

Kiba snorted and Hinata giggled "Sakura you are pretty weird."

"You don't even know the half of it," winked Sakura "By the way I hope you won't mind if I stole Shino for a few minutes before the lunch break ends."

"Sure," said Kiba. Hinata nodded.

Sakura grabbed Shino's hand and him out of the cafeteria. "Let's go towards the back side of the school. We will get more privacy."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Shino. He was willing to ask her any question that distracted her from realizing how sweaty his palms were.

"I want to see your insect collection one of these days," said Sakura.

"Uh sure," said Shino surprised "Girls get scared easily through."

Sakura laughed "I am stronger than I look. I have sat through surgeries in hospitals when I was an intern there. Give me a little bit more credit."

"Wow," said Shino "You are made out of tough stuff. I have no idea whether to be impressed or anxious."

Sakura smiled as she opened the door to go outside. It occurred to Shino that when Haruno Sakura smiled she presented a devilish aura which made his heart skip a beat. He was nervous to the point that his hand were shaking. It was the first time a girl who wasn't his sister held his hand. He couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

Sakura looked at the sky as she stepped out of the back door "You know Shino I am not a likeable person. I have a tendency to use people."

Shino stared at her. He did not know where this conversation was going "Okay."

Sakura looked at him and smiled "And now I want to use you."

Shino blinked "How?"

"Like this," Sakura leaned in, pulled the collar of his coat down and kissed him.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since then. Shino's daily activity consisted of school, insects and Sakura. Nearly every day their entire lunch break was spent at the back of the school kissing and whispering sweet things. Sometimes after school Sakura would come in the library during his duty and would take up the nearest table. She would then stretch and show off her legs. She would give him the most sweetest of smiles and then leave. Suffice to say this little show would restrict his movement for a while. Usually after school when he did not have his library duty and chess meetings and when Sakura's friends did not demand that she accompany them to wherever they were going, he and Sakura would usually go to a little café. And when he walked her home she would give him the little kisses on his check, mouth and neck along the way. What she found so interesting in him he had no idea. All he talked about was the latest discoveries in the world of insects and the latest games he was playing on his xbox. Sakura on the other hand talked about her interest in medical science. Her cynical views on the ways of the world made him laugh. His sarcasm, as she had told him, made her want to kiss him stupid. But today was not going to be one of those days.

Shino was on cleanup duty for today and the rest of his classmates had bailed on him because of club activities. _Sakura has probably left_ he thought depressed. He had hoped to take her to see a film or something. But it was getting dark and there was no chance of them having any fun today. He was just about to get finished with the cleaning when the classroom door opened. It was Sakura.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey. I thought you had left," he breathed.

"I didn't," she took him by the arm and led him to the teacher's disk. She kissed him softly on the mouth, her hands trailing down to his abdomen.

"No Sakura," Shino shook his head and moved away. "We are in school and besides…"_I am a virgin._

Sakura sighed. She moved away from the teacher's desk and instead sat on one of the student's desk. She looked as if she was assessing him and then she spoke

"Why don't you lift up my skirt and see the color of my panties? We don't have to do anything."

Shino blushed "You know we can't."

"We are not going to do anything. And everyone has gone home already."

Shino gulped and stared at Sakura for a few minutes. She coolly stared back at him. He moved closer waiting for some kind of a signal that this was a joke. But none came. He came close enough that his hand rested on her school skirt. Slowly he pushed the material up and stared down.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

Shino's eyes flew to Sakura's. She slowly moved in and kissed him. She then leaned back and said "Whenever you are ready sweetheart."

And with a smirk she walked out of the room.

* * *

It was the next day. Sakura hadn't given him any flirtatious glances throughout the whole day. Shino wondered whether she was irritated with his reluctance. It wasn't as if he didn't want to do it. It was just that he knew that Sakura was pretty experienced in those particular matters. She never talked about her past boyfriends but that was probably because as her classmate she presumed that he knew all about them. And he did. Just last year she had at least four boyfriends that he knew about. And earlier this year he had heard some girls gossiping about Sakura and Hyuga Neji. He had never dared to ask Sakura about her previous relationships mostly because he had a feeling that he would not like the answer. He never knew that he could be so insecure but Sakura had a tendency to uproot everything in his previously peaceful life.

Things didn't get better at lunch when Sakura sat with her friends instead of going to the back of the school. Shino suppressed his disappointment and sat with Kiba and Hinata.

"I thought you were going to be with Sakura?" asked Kiba "Is there trouble in paradise already?"

"Shut up," muttered Shino.

Kiba laughed "I knew she would lose interest. She doesn't have a boyfriend for more than three months. You are already in your second month."

"Kiba!" said Hinata.

Kiba had the manners to look embarrassed "Sorry man."

Shino didn't say anything. He was looking at Sakura who was too busy laughing at something that Naruto was telling her.

"Man Shino you are crazy about her," commented Kiba.

"No I am not," muttered Shino.

"Shino you know how girls like that are. They just play with you. I thought you knew not to get too invested in this," said Kiba.

"I am not," muttered Shino.

Kiba sighed "Hinata has something to tell you."

Shino looked up from his lunch "What is it?"

"Umm Neji is visiting from his university" said Hinata.

"What does that have to do with anything? He and Sakura broke up a few months ago," said Shino confused.

"Well Neji said that tonight he will be hanging out with Naruto and Sakura at some club," said Hinata biting her lip.

Kiba looked at Shino who had stiffened "Still convinced that they are over?"

"We don't want to see you get hurt," murmured Hinata.

Shino groaned. The painful feeling in his chest had intensified. He needed to do something about this.

* * *

This was not a good day. Sakura was losing interest in him and turning towards another guy. He knew that they had never defined what they had together. In Sakura's opinion that probably meant that she could be with whoever she wanted. But that didn't mean that he was okay with her being with some other guy especially one as insufferable as Neji. So now he had to go on offensive. After school he approached Sakura as she stood with her friends on the front entrance.

"Sakura can I talk to you?" asked Shino. He was determined today and even the cool dismissive glances of Sai and Sasuke didn't bother him.

Sakura looked at him with surprise and nodded. Shino grabbed her hand and took her to an empty classroom. If Sakura was taken aback with his unusual display of aggressiveness then she didn't comment upon it. He was rather glad that she didn't. This was not about him. This was about her.

"Sorry about not being able to meet today. I was rather busy," said Sakura shrugging off her school bag.

"It's okay. You want to go to the cinema tonight?" Shino asked casually

"Not tonight. I have plans with Naruto," said Sakura "How about tomorrow?"

"Are you meeting Neji tonight?" asked Shino stepping forward.

Sakura raised her eyebrow "I don't think it's any of your business."

Shino crossed his arms "I don't want you hanging out with your ex-boyfriend."

"I don't think you have the right to decide that for me," Sakura replied haughtily.

"I don't care. I don't want you to go," said Shino.

"It doesn't matter what you want. I will do what I want," said Sakura turning to leave.

Shino grabbed her arm and took a photograph out of his pocket. It was of Naruto and Sai painting graffiti on the school wall. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"There was graffiti that appeared on the school wall last year. It made fun of the school administration. Nobody knew who it was. I bet if someone was to give this to the principle it would mean big trouble for Sai and Naruto. Even expulsion" said Shino nonchalantly

"Are you blackmailing me?" said Sakura bemused.

"Blackmailing is a harsh word," said Shino.

"That doesn't stop it from being the truth" said Sakura. She crossed her arms "So what do you want?"

"I don't want you to spend any time with your ex-boyfriends without me. And afterschool you hang out with me till the end of the school year."

"Is that it?" said Sakura coolly.

"Yes. That's it," said Shino.

"See you tomorrow then," said Sakura. She grabbed her bag and left.

Shino let out his breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He had achieved his objective. He just hadn't expected Sakura to be accepting of his manipulative behavior. He had expected her to fight back and even she hadn't it made him feel like a lousy human being who wasn't capable of acting like a decent person towards the girl he liked. He felt like a total dick. He had been angry and jealous and he did the most horrible thing he could. She probably hated him now. And he probably deserved it.

* * *

Sakura drawled when the school ended the next day. She knew that Shino would be waiting for her but she didn't feel any inclination to hurry. She smiled. It was becoming rather difficult to not to smile whenever she thought about Shino especially after the stunt he had pulled yesterday. Despite what he believed Naruto and Sai were in no danger. Naruto's father was the mayor and there was not much school administration could do about that. And even if they tried one could just argue that whatever was written was the truth anyway (which it was). What amused Sakura the most was the fact that Shino was prepared to take risk of being called a snitch by the rest of the student population just to keep her around. The reason she had been attracted to Shino in the first place was because he was such a nerd. There was something about his soft personality which had turned her on. She liked the fact that he was such a gentleman. He refused to have sex with her despite her urgings. He was obviously a virgin and didn't want her to know. She had found it sweet and endearing. But just when she had began to think he was a little too tame for her, he brought out his dark side!

If she was turned on before, she was positively intrigued now. She had put Shino in the nice guy category but now she had to reassess everything. His cool determination and intensity made her want to do very naughty things to him just to see how he would react. His fascinating personality made her want to talk to him for hours. She wanted to make him jealous again just to see his aggressive personality. She wanted to have fun with him sexually and otherwise.

He was already waiting for her in the empty classroom. There was a chess set on the table.

"I was hoping for something a little bit more interesting," said Sakura dropping her bag on the ground.

"I am sorry for that," murmured Shino. "Which side would you like?"

"Anyone is fine," said Sakura. She sat on the chair opposite to him. She caressed his leg with her foot and smiled when Shino gulped.

"Sakura pay attention," groaned Shino.

"I thought you called me here to do degrading things to me?" said Sakura innocently.

"I am sorry you have that opinion of me," said Shino.

Sakura shrugged "You have already resorted to blackmail."

Shino sighed. He reached into his bag pack and took out the photograph. He handed it to her.

"Here you go," said Shino

Sakura stared "Why?"

"I want you to be with me," said Shino. "I was jealous, angry and stupid. I wanted you to look only at me. I thought I would to any length to achieve that objective but then I realized I wanted to be the guy you wanted to be with rather than the guy you had to be with. So I am sorry. You can leave if you want."

Sakura took the photograph and murmured "You are such a nice guy."

"I am a dick and you know it," said Shino bowing his head.

Sakura contemplated for a few minutes. She then got up from her seat and settled into Shino's lap. "You like insects. You are weird, nice and manipulative. And I like you."

Shino looked at her in surprise "Y-you like me?"

Sakura smiled "Yes. And I want to be your girlfriend."

Shino sucked in his breath "I want to be your boyfriend."

They kissed for long time. When they broke apart Sakura taught Shino how to give hickeys and Shino taught Sakura the virtue of waiting. And then they kissed some more.

Fin


End file.
